


A Day in the Life

by Coffeebomb



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeebomb/pseuds/Coffeebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Despite this, in that moment, he dared not put his violin down. With death heavy in his heart and stomach filled with dread, his brain told him to hold onto it with dear life. And clinging to his treasure, Mint Choco prayed to have himself saved from this death."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing Cookie Run and had reached the finally stage of Episode 1 when there was a glitch. The music had stopped playing.  
> Here are my thoughts during playing that area with no music. Enjoy.
> 
> "I just finished it Edit": It's seven in the morning. I have not sleep. Good luck
> 
> double edit: if you want more, leave a comment!

Curiously enough there is a young man running through the empty ruins of what was once the Cookie Kingdom.

He hadn't the faintest clue why in the world that he was here, or what the place used to represent. The only thing that stood now was the fact that it was the only place he could go after escaping out from the oven. Thinking back to the hot, stuffy place and the cackle of the Witch was more than enough to give the young man shivers. The thought of being eaten the Witch without a chance to experience the world was a horrible thought. It was absolutely devilish and dreadful and it was all he needed to know before he ran just like all the others did.

Mint Chocolate Cookie sat down with a sigh, hands cradling the violin holder. "Or, so they say that they ran..." He mutters to himself as if trying to convince. "It's not as if I met any of them myself, or that they actually exist..." Of course it was all nothing but legends. But what an honor it would be to meet them if they were real, he couldn't help but think. Imagine, just a simple musician like him meeting those other brave and valiant cookies. Why, it made him feel like he was just a little piece of fresh sugary dough filled with hope again.

Just that thought alone brought a smile to his face. "If... If they aren't true.. then I guess I'll be the first one then," He laughs, for what must be the first time and he pauses at the foreign noise. Blinking, he shakes his head before looking before him in hopes of finding a way out. Instead, there is an immediate hiss that answers him, and he staggers back at the sight before him.

It is a large creature, something like that of a serpent. It is a clumpy looking serpent with each bump holding a different color of the rainbow. It is a tall, hulking beast, several sizes larger than an average cookie like Mint Choco. And with fear, he catches a glimpse of it's mouth and sees the jagged peppermint bark teeth. And to make matter worse--

It looks hungry.

Mint Choc could only stare on in fear, legs trembling, hands shaking and eyes tearing up for what was soon to come. Back against the wall, the young man had nowhere to run. He was going to be devoured, no, not by the Witch in the end, but by a lowly candy creature of horrible concoctions. Despite this, in that moment, he dared not put his violin down. With death heavy in his heart and stomach filled with dread, his brain told him to hold onto it with dear life. And clinging to his treasure, Mint Choco prayed to have himself saved from this death.

And it was then that a miracle happened. A howl answered Mint Choco's prayers. It was from the distance and then the unimaginable happened, and it happened fast. Something large and black goes by and the serpent is tackled afar. A heavy cloud of black pepper is flung into air with the new arrival's wake. Through tearful eyes Mint Choco dares to look at his savior and is surprised with what he sees. A tall, gray, Wolf-like beasts on two legs. It is equipped with large, powerful looking claws and jaw, as well as... torn shorts?

There wasn't enough time for the small details. It was good enough for the young man that he was safe for the moment. Meanwhile, the two beast stared down one another. There is a moment of communication between the two. It is there that they call out to the other with ugly, bitter words of promised destruction in a foreign tongue. The serpent is the first to send out a strike, lunging forward with malice, fangs bared. But the Wolf is quick on his feet and dodges, leaving the snake to attack the Marzipan remains of a building. It shatters once making contact with the beast's teeth and Mint Choco cringes while it does such. That might as well been his body.

The beasts circle one another again before throwing themselves to the middle to fight. This time, the serpent becomes faster, ensnaring the Wolf in it's coiling body. Bristling, the wolf bites down and through the serpent's skin. The violent action caused the beast to scream in agony, a horrible screech of a sound for all that hears it. In return it bites the wolf.

To Mint Choco, the back and forth of these beast and the struggling of the Wolf seems to go on for an eternity. But finally, it ends when the strong Wolf gains the upper-hand and throws the serpent over the edge. Battle over, the beast shakes viciously, cleaning the rubble from it's fur. 

And it is then that the unthinkable happens. 

While unguarded, the serpent's tail shoots out from the edge and catches the wolf's leg. There's an intent to bring the other down with it and as the Wolf  is dragged to the edge. As it's dragged away in a last attempt effort, it digs it's claws in to stay afloat. The clawing on ground becomes worse and worse as its get's dragged to the edge. And soon as all creatures eventually do, it runs out of energy and loses it's grip.

The two creatures then fall far, far into the the black depths of the Cookie Kingdom ruins.

"..." Horrified at the fight that just flourished in front of his eyes, Mint Choco had tried to move from the scene. His legs... were not working anymore. And when they finally did, he began running, all while trying to make sense of what just occurred.

He had prayed, and though the scenes that followed were horrifying, it worked— 

But before he could even thank a single God, from the frying pan to the fire itself, Mint Choco came to face another problem. You see, he had focused more on looking back than forward (quite literally), and in moments had ran into a figure. They did not fall or falter, that is to say, as if they had known this was going to happen, they whipped around. However this figure had a weapon in hand, a strange gun of sorts equipped to shot large spiked star candies.

"ID yourself!!" A deep, feminine voice shouts.

"U-u-uh... I.." Nothing at this moment would let Mint Choco come up with a word, let alone a proper sentence.

Resisting the urge of blasting the suspicious fellow into bits and pieces was strong for Special Force Cookie. Thankfully for the two of them, she overcame it and instead nodded over to her pet. "AWOL Cracker, scan him."

The Musician let out a frightened noise upon seeing the creature known as 'AWOL Cracker'. It was a strange yet oddly delicious smelling square cracker with a headset strapped to it. AWOL Cracker came forth and with it's eyes it did the strangest of things; it summoned floating layer upon layer of information and pictures in relation to him.  Amazed and fearful, the young man looked at the other and then the information once more as AWOL Cracker began beeping in Morse Code. Mint Choco could not make heads or tail of it, but Special Force cookie was right on the money when it came to understanding her small partner. 

"Oh, so you're a new one, huh." She says, almost unimpressed as she re-checked the information.  
"Alright, it looks like you're off the hook then." Her eyes narrowed, "For now."

He was taken aback by the roughness of her words, but tried to do his best to push that out of the way. Hopefully now he would be able to get in some words of his own. "I... Uhm, thank you, I.. Who are-"

"My name is Special Force Cookie," She said turning around and already moving forward. "Follow me."

"F-Follow you? Wait, I- you, were are we going?" It was an appropriate question to ask with all that had happened so far today, he had thought. But it seemed that the other was not going to be having any kind of resistance and so answered without looking back.  
"To the Nearby town with the rest of the runaway cookies that have made it this far. You've probably heard of us from other cookies in the oven before, but I'm one of the Cookies from the Original C.E.T, code word for the 'Cookie Escape Team'. Now pick up the pace, we don't have all day."

"W-What!?" The words stopped Mint Choco right in his tracks. "C.E.T!? T-The Cookie Escape Team!? E-Escaped Cookies? I-I-I thought that was all a legend cookies told to other to keep their hopes up!!"  
"Listen, Kid." Special Force Cookie turned on her heel, giving the other a fierce look, one that could curdle the freshest of milks. "I don't know what you heard from the Witch in there, but we are here and we are real." By the end of her words, she had her hands tightly gripped around Mint Choco's shirt and almost too close to his face. "Do I make myself clear?"

He was hesitant to answer at first, but he came to the conclusion that not answering was not of his better interest, "Y-Yes.." The words came out hesitant, but hopefully it was good enough.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you!! Do I make myself clear, Civilian!?"

"Ma'am, Yes, Ma'am!"

And so begins the first actual day of Mint Choco's life.


End file.
